Brulant comme la haine
by Bulle d'argent
Summary: Scorpuis sortait avec Rose, une fille flamboyante comme une flamme. Jusqu'au jour où celle-ci se mesure à plus fort qu'elle, à plus fort qu'eux.


**Brulant comme la haine**

Scorpuis sortait avec Rose, une fille flamboyante comme une flamme. Jusqu'au jour où celle-ci se mesure à plus fort qu'elle, à plus fort qu'eux.

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un petit OS , j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Evidemment l'univers appartient à la formidable JK Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

….

.

.

Sortir avec Rose c'était comme sortir avec une boule de feu.

Un feu chaleureux dans les moments de douceur de la jeune fille et un feu explosif à la fois magnifique et effrayant lorsqu'elle s'emportait. Ses colères ne le laissaient jamais indemne.

Rose était flamboyante, que ce soit avec ses longs cheveux roux, son intelligence vive ou ses tirades passionnées.

.

Scorpius avait voulu connaitre cette chaleur. Avec elle il avait connu une passion incandescente, jusqu'à s'y bruler.

La chaleur de la passion s'était changée en un brasier infernal.

On l'avait prévenu pourtant.

Ses plus proches amis, s'ils avaient compris son attirance pour la jeune femme, l'avaient tout de même mis en garde. Il n'avait pas écouté, et pendant un moment il leur avait donnés tort. Sa relation avec Rose était passionnelle, intense et chaleureuse.

.

Pourtant, les deux adolescents s'y étaient brulés. Tous les deux. Même elle. Elle qui était le feu paraissait soudain éteinte et terne après leur relation.

Scorpius était-il responsable ?

Oui.

Et non.

Il n'avait rien demandé lui, il voulait juste l'aimer tranquillement. Il avait été inconscient. Il n'avait pas réalisé que si Rose était le feu, il en existait au moins un plus puissant, plus destructeur encore.

Ce feu c'était celui de la haine.

Ce feu avait été si puissant qu'il avait tout détruits sur son passage. Il les avait détruits, tous les deux.

.

Les obstacles, ils pensaient les surmonter. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient démultipliés. Cette relation posait problème, à leurs parents, à leurs amis, à leur école et peut-être même à l'ensemble de la société sorcière qui ne se privait pas de les juger.

Un amour comme le leur, cela signifiait mettre un terme à la guerre. Celle-ci ne s'était pas terminée avec la bataille de Poudlard. La colère, la rancœur, la haine avaient survécu. On avait pansé les plaies mais pas soigner les esprits. La haine des deux camps couvait comme un brasier, plus puissante que leur passion, plus puissante que Rose.

.

Et elle l'avait trahi.

.

On avait fait pression sur elle. Elle avait été utilisée, manipulée pour espionner sa famille à lui pour faire avancer une enquête de son auror de père. Elle s'était sentie coincée. Elle avait dû choisir entre le père et l'amant.

Elle avait hésité. Elle avait accepté. En choisissant l'amour de son père, elle se mit à haïr ce dernier de lui avait imposé ce choix. Elle se mit à se haïr elle-même d'avoir accepté.

Elle avait perdu sa relation avec son père et sa relation avec Scorpius.

.

Lorsque Scorpius apprit l'arrestation de son père, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait déjà été arrêté. Il avait de très bons avocats. Tout irait bien.

C'était sans compter sur elle – et les informations qu'elle avait divulguées. Sa relation avec cette fille s'était jouée au détriment de son père. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir lui-même trahi.

.

Ron était fier de sa fille. Elle l'avait choisi lui.

Plus ou moins consciemment, il se réjouissait de la fin de la relation de celle-ci avec le fils Malfoy. Il comprit bien plus tard qu'il avait fait bien plus que détruire la relation amoureuse de sa fille, il avait détruit sa propre relation avec elle.

La flamme s'était éteinte. Du brasier il ne restait que les cendres.

.

Draco n'éprouva pas de colère envers son fils. Dans sa jeunesse il avait lui aussi fait des erreurs, plus graves encore que de sortir avec la fille de l'ennemi.

Et puis il avait de très bons avocats, ce serait plus dur que les autres fois mais il était confiant.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de haïr son fils, celui-ci se haïssait déjà lui-même.

.

Entre Rose et Scorpius un froid glacial s'était établi. Et à Poudlard comme dans le reste de la société sorcière, il y eu comme un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

La guerre pourrait suivre son cours.

.

.

.

.

...

Voici, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bulle d'argent


End file.
